


Irresponsible

by Ryface



Series: Song Shuffle Challenge [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just don't know what your problem is!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> song: Death Cab for Cutie, "Amputations"
> 
> "Amputating  
> As he’s waiting  
> Amputating  
> He’s unresponsive  
> ‘cause you’re irresponsible"

"I just don't know what your problem is!" Wally threw his arms up in frustration.

"That," said Artemis. "That is exactly 'my problem'. You never pay attention! Not when it really matters." She stormed off into their bedroom, not caring if was following.  
  
He was, of course.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, stopping in the doorway.  
  
She pulled a suitcase out of their closet and tossed it on the bed. "What does it look like?"   
  
"Running away from your problems," said Wally bitterly, immediately regretting it.  
  
"I'm not  _running away_ from anything!" Artemis couldn't hide the small break in her voice. "I'm going to go stay with my mother for a few days. Maybe a week."  
  
"A week." Wally already felt all of the anger of their argument draining from him. His mouth felt dry and his throat felt hoarse.  
  
"I just need some space," she said, sounding exhausted and wounded and older than she was. She emptied her half of a couple of drawers into the suitcase, zipped it up. She pushed past him, grabbing her jacket on her way through the kitchen, and didn't stop until she was at the bus stop with an overnight ticket to Gotham in her hand.


End file.
